


The Banana Fic - Limerick Edition

by orphan_account



Series: Limerick Editions [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Limericks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Banana Fic, now in the form of a series of limericks.</p><p>I find it far more pleasing to read it this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Banana Fic - Limerick Edition

Tyler Joseph gazed  
fondly at the bowl  
of fruit on his counter top.  
He took out a  
banana from it  
and caressed it, oh, he would not stop.

"Tyler,” Josh asked,  
“why are you so  
obsessed with that bowl of fruit?"

Tyler looked at  
Josh, his boyfriend,  
who was laying naked on the bed.

"Aesthetic, Josh.  
Aesthetic," he said.  
Josh rolled his eyes with a sigh. 

"Stop fantasizing  
about produce  
and come to bed already, Ty."

Tyler looked at  
his banana.  
He took it and walked to Josh. 

"What if we did  
something different  
not like usual, tonight?"

"Huh?” Josh asked,  
rather confused,  
“Like, watch a movie, or something?"  
"No,” Tyler said,  
Shaking his head,  
“I mean, what if we played around?"

"Tyler,” said Josh,  
“I don’t know what-  
I do not know what you mean-"

Josh fell silent when  
Tyler straddled him  
on the bed that Josh lay on. 

"Josh, don't you mean,”  
Tyler said softly,  
“’Daddy, I don't know what you mean?'?"

Josh Dun swallowed.  
"Sorry, daddy,"  
he whispered, feeling scared yet turned on.

Tyler waved his hand.  
"That's alright, Josh,  
but I might have to punish you."

Josh Dun snorted.  
"How, Tyler,” he asked,  
“how do you plan on doing that?"

Suddenly, Tyler  
shoved the banana  
into Josh's anal hole.  
Tyler began  
shoving the fruit  
in and out, in and out, in and out.

Josh let out a scream.  
"Tyler!" he cried,  
"Please, stop! It hurts, Ty; it hurts!"

Tyler sneered at him  
and gave a cold laugh.  
"Is it too big for you, Josh?”

"No,” Josh choked out.  
He wasn’t a wuss.  
“I can take it, Tyler, I-"

Tyler grabbed Josh's  
penis and began  
pumping it along with the fruit.

"Tyler, I'm gonna-"  
Josh said before he  
threw his head back and began to cum. 

Tyler pulled the  
banana out of  
Josh's anus, and before  
Josh could close his mouth,  
Tyler had peeled  
the banana and shoved it down his throat.

"Eat the banana, Josh!”  
Tyler shouted.  
“Eat it, eat it, I say!"

Josh flailed his arms,  
but Tyler would not  
take the banana out of his throat.  
Josh couldn't breathe.  
The banana was  
blocking his airways so painfully.

"Eat it, Joshy,"  
Tyler hissed, pushing  
the banana even further.

Josh's face turned blue,  
and suddenly, before he knew,  
he lost too much air, and everything went black.


End file.
